Dans le métro
by KnaD-chan
Summary: Haku va vivre une expérience, des plus désagréables, dans un métro. Comment va-t-il gérer cette situation?


**Salut ! Cette idée a germé dans ma petite tête, par rapport à l'actualité, et j'ai voulu la partager.**

 **J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop d'erreurs, dans un texte si court !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Debout sur le quai de la gare, Kiba regardait, les yeux luisants, la jeune femme qui était debout à quelques mètres de lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, le teint pâle et un petit air réservé, qui lui plaisait énormément. Oui, il les aimait timides, car il savait qu'elles ne feraient rien pour l'arrêter. Le regard de la jeune femme tomba dans le sien, et il la vit détourner rapidement les yeux. Un petit sourire coquin apparu sur son visage, et il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieur, signe que son excitation grandissait. Il leva les yeux vers le panneau d'affichage et vit que le métro ne tarderait pas à arriver. Il avait hâte. Rien qu'à la regarder, son corps réagissait déjà.

Depuis quelques minutes, le jeune Haku se sentait mal à l'aise. Il sentait le regard de cet homme brun sur lui. Il n'osait plus regarder dans sa direction, de peur que l'autre pense qu'il était intéressé. Il repoussa doucement, derrière ses oreilles, la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et se concentra sur les personnes debout sur le quai d'en face. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit s'approcher discrètement. Il priait intérieurement que le métro arrive, avant que l'autre n'ose lui dire quoique ce soit. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de rembarrer les gens : pendant toute son enfance, son adolescence, il était resté poli, comme ses parents le lui avaient inculqué. Il entendit le métro se rapprocher un peu plus, et souffla discrètement de soulagement.

Kiba sourit en voyant le métro arriver. Il y avait beaucoup de monde à cette heure, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la jeune femme, mais ne put se placer près d'elle. Il maudit intérieurement l'homme se trouvant à côté de lui. Il détailla un peu plus le visage de la brune. Elle était vraiment belle. Elle semblait nerveuse. Elle était sans doute intimidée par son regard, pensa-t-il. Il sourit un peu plus à cette pensée. Il baissa son regard et fut satisfait de voir qu'elle avait placé son sac devant elle. Comme beaucoup de personnes, elle devait sans doute craindre les pickpockets. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de poitrine, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire pour ce qu'il avait envie de faire maintenant. Il glissa doucement sa main sur la barre métallique, afin de toucher la main de la jeune femme.

Le regard fixé sur sa main accrochée à la barre, Haku vit celui de l'homme la toucher. Il baissa sa main, cherchant à rompre le contact, mais l'autre semblait s'amuser de la situation. Il lâcha finalement la barre, en tentant autant que possible, tenir en équilibre. Il tenait fermement la lanière de son sac. Il ne pouvait pas rester dans le même wagon que ce type. Le temps lui semblait long, tant la présence de l'autre le gênait. Il se sentit tanguer dangereusement et s'accrocha brusquement à la barre, pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et s'appuyer trop lourdement sur son voisin. L'autre en profita pour poser sa main sur la sienne. Il lança un regard noir à l'homme en tirant sa main sous la sienne, mais ce dernier mordilla ses lèvres, d'une façon qu'il jugea obscène. Il détourna ses yeux, embarrassé par la situation. Personne ne semblait voir ce qui se passait, alors qu'il trouvait que l'homme ne faisait preuve d'aucune discrétion. Quand il vit la lumière de la prochaine station, il sourit, rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas être près de ce pervers.

La gêne qu'il vit sur le visage de la jeune brune ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation. Ses joues avaient pris une magnifique teinte rouge. Sa victime du jour, était parfaite à ses yeux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il se place derrière elle à la prochaine station. Lorsqu'il vit la lumière de la prochaine station, il sourit un peu plus. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il la vit descendre rapidement et en fit de même, légèrement déçu. Mais sa déception passa rapidement, lorsqu'il la vit chercher désespérément de la place dans un autre wagon. Elle cherchait donc à le fuir. Il s'approcha à grands pas d'elle, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Lorsqu'elle entendit le son annonçant la fermeture des portes, elle s'engouffra dans un wagon bondé, tentant de se faire une place. Kiba monta rapidement derrière elle, et se plaqua à son dos, afin que les portes se referment. La situation avait finalement tournée en sa faveur. Il soupira discrètement de bien être, lorsque sa verge buta contre le fessier, tant désiré.

Haku se tendit soudainement en sentant une dureté buter contre lui, et le souffle chaud de quelqu'un dans son dos. Il tourna lentement la tête et reconnu, du coin de l'œil, l'homme de tout à l'heure : il l'avait suivi. Son cœur palpita davantage. Il était coincé entre lui et une jeune femme. Il voulait passer son sac en bandoulière entre eux, mais il pouvait à peine bouger. Lorsque le métro se mit en marche, il dû tenir la barre métallique, près de la porte, pour ne pas s'appuyer davantage contre lui. Il sentit son bassin bouger légèrement. Sa main se serra plus fortement contre la barre, au fil des secondes. Cet homme était en train de se masturber contre lui, dans un métro, et personne ne s'en rendait compte.

Il se déhanchait doucement contre elle, ne laissant pas apparaître sur son visage le plaisir qu'il éprouvait. Il avait les yeux posés sur la longue chevelure brune de la jeune femme. Il savait qu'elle se laisserait faire. Elle avait la tête basse, signe qu'elle avait honte. Elle avait tenté de lui échapper, mais elle avait échoué. Imaginer le désarroi de la brune, fit son sang pulser davantage dans sa verge. Il lui restait peu de temps, avant la prochaine station. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas continuer, qu'elle s'échapperait vraiment cette fois-ci. Il accentua donc un peu plus ses déhanchés. Elle tentait de s'éloigner de lui, mais en vain.

Le temps lui paraissait long. Il sentait ce corps dégoûtant se frotter contre lui, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il se sentit honteux d'être ainsi souillé. Si Zabuza le voyait, sans doute aurait-il honte de lui. Il voulait lui faire cesser, mais il n'avait jamais été une grande gueule. Il avait peur de se ridiculiser davantage. Dans un virage, Haku s'appuya, à contre cœur contre lui. Il serra fortement les paupières en sentant l'autre profiter de cette occasion pour se frotter plus fortement à lui.

_Vraiment délicieuse, souffla Kiba sûr de lui.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des commentaires à ses victimes, pendant l'acte, mais ça lui avait échappé. Il sentait qu'il dominait la jeune femme, et il en était plus que ravi.

Haku écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'homme lui susurrer ces mots : délicieuse ! Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé ?! Cet homme, comme pour la plupart des personnes qui ne le connaissait pas, le prenait pour une femme. Un fin sourire apparu sur son visage, en imaginant la réaction de l'autre, lorsqu'il saura qu'il est un homme. Cet individu venait de le faire vivre, le pire moment de sa vie, il pouvait bien jouer aussi. Pourquoi utiliser les mots, alors que l'autre semblait plutôt apprécier, les contacts.

La prochaine station était proche et Kiba sentait la jouissance approcher. Se masturber dans le métro le stimulait énormément. Il tentait de contrôler autant que possible, son souffle, pour ne pas se faire remarquer des autres passagers. Il commençait à voir la lumière de la station et sentit son cœur battre un peu plus. Le stress et le plaisir provoquèrent une sensation grisante en lui. Son cœur rata un battement en sentant une main de la jeune femme venir à la rencontre de sa main libre. Il pensa un instant qu'elle allait finalement se rebeller, mais il sourit en la voyant poser sa main sur sa hanche. Il reprit ses déhanchés, et la laissa guider sa main. Elle était plus coquine qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Haku grimaça légèrement, mais tenait à se venger de cet homme. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il savait que l'autre apprécierait encore moins. Cette simple pensée lui donna le courage nécessaire pour continuer. Il glissa la main de l'autre doucement sur son sexe, et la réaction ne tarda pas. L'homme cessa tout mouvement et retira brutalement sa main. Il se cogna contre la porte et laissa échapper une plainte douloureuse. Quelques personnes le regardaient et Haku tourna son visage vers lui. Le teint pâle de l'autre, lui redonna le sourit.

_Vraiment délicieux, n'est-ce-pas ? Souffla doucement Haku, en se donnant une voix grave.

Kiba sentit son estomac se retourner. Il venait de se masturber contre un homme ! Il eut un haut le cœur et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Il se colla un peu plus à la porte pour éviter tout contact avec le transsexuel qui se trouvait devant lui. Le métro arriva à quai et il était plus qu'impatient que la porte s'ouvre.

_Ne me touche pas ! S'écria-t-il en sentant le corps de l'autre s'appuyer contre lui.

Les autres passagers regardaient l'Inuzuka comme si c'était un fou. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il sortit tellement vite, qu'il trébucha et tomba par terre. Il voulait s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce cauchemar.

Haku sourit en le voyant chuter lamentablement au sol. Il s'avança vers l'autre, qui tentait de se relever. Il semblait avoir perdu tous ses moyens.

_Haku

Le jeune brun releva les yeux en reconnaissant la voix qui l'interpelait.

_Zabuza. Que fais-tu là ? Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas venir me chercher.

_J'ai pu me libérer, répondit l'homme en venant en aide à Kiba, qui peinait à se relever.

_Au lieu de l'aider, c'est plutôt ton poing que tu devrais lui mettre à la figure.

_Comment ça ? Demanda Zabuza, en serrant le bras de l'autre pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas.

_Lâchez moi, s'exclama Kiba.

_Disons qu'il a voulu faire intimement connaissance avec mon postérieur sans mon autorisation.

Zakuza lança un regard menaçant à Kiba, qui perdit un peu plus de couleur.

_C'est faux, elle…il invente, bégaya-t-il.

_Je vais te passer l'envie de recommencer ça…Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un petit tour aux toilettes, histoire que je fasse plus intimement connaissance avec ton postérieur.

_Non, lâchez-moi.

Zabuza le lâcha en voyant la sécurité un peu plus loin.

Kiba tomba au sol, et se releva rapidement pour fuir loin des deux hommes. Le sourire aux lèvres, Haku le regarda détaler comme un lapin.

_J'aurais bien aimé lui régler son compte à ce sale vicieux.

_Il a eu son compte. Je ne crois pas qu'il recommencera de sitôt. Et puis, je préfère que tu t'occupes plutôt de mon postérieur, histoire que j'oublie cet affreux moment.

Zakuza sourit à son petit ami, puis l'enlaça avant de quitter le quai. Il avait retenu le visage de ce sale type, et se promit de lui faire passer un sal quart heure, quand il le recroisera.

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis cette malencontreuse mésaventure. Kiba regardait une jeune brune, aux yeux très claires, triturer nerveusement ses doigts. C'était une victime idéale pour reprendre du service. Il la regarda un instant, puis à l'arrivée du métro, se plaça dans son dos. Il voulut se déhancher contre elle, mais son corps s'immobilisa. Il eut un doute et l'angoisse s'insinua de nouveau en lui : et si c'était un homme ?

Fin

* * *

See you next time!

KnaD.


End file.
